


Imperius

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Angst, Crime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Imperius, Murder, Next-Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‹‹Maté a Hugo››, se dijo a sí misma, a pesar de que no recordaba nada del asesinato. ‹‹Maté a alguien, a un ser humano. Soy una pecadora…››, pensó, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

El silencio recorrió la estancia mientras la joven de pelo rojo y ojos castaños observaba el cuchillo de cocina, ensangrentado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su primo, Hugo, estaba en el suelo, con un charco de sangre alrededor. Sus ojos miraban a la nada.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su primo de pelo castaño.

‹‹Maté a Hugo››, se dijo a sí misma, a pesar de que no recordaba nada del asesinato. ‹‹Maté a alguien, a un ser humano. Soy una pecadora…››, pensó, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Las manos le temblaron y el cuchillo cayó en el suelo con un tintineo.

—Bastante divertido el Imperius, ¿eh? —Escuchó una voz. Parecía venir del baño. Pero no pudo moverse, no quería moverse.

— ¿Q…Qué?

—Usé el Imperius contra ti, Potter. —La voz se volvió fría, chirriante, lejana—. Y te enviarán a Azkaban por lo que tú hiciste.

Así pasó.


End file.
